I'm Right Here
by Colonel Hawkeye
Summary: For ten years now, He's been searching for that perfect person. She's been there the whole time, he just never noticed...until it was too late. [RizaRoy][CHAPTER EIGHT UP!][AU for those who DONT know]
1. I'm Right Here

I'M RIGHT HERE

Summary: For ten years now, He's been searching for that perfect person. She's been there the whole time, he just never noticed...until it was too late. Riza/RoyOne-shot

It was raining out. Cold, sleepless, gloomy. No one word could describe it. The man stood at the grave of his best friend, hands jammed in his pockets to keep from doing something stupid. He looked to the sky, as if it could give him answers, but instead it just continued to rain. It made him wonder what he was thinking. Why was he looking for a dead guy for advice? Oh, it was his best friend, but what advice could he give?

"Maes, I could seriously use your help right now. You're the only person who ever understood what I was going through. Where the hell are you?"

It had been almost two years since the downfall of the state military, and almost 3 since he lost his best friend. He was standing for a moment longer when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Gracia and little Elysia with her. Elysia was carrying a bundle of flowers and a few pictures that she laid on his grave. It was amazing how quick the seven year old came to terms with her father's death. Roy looked at Gracia with shattered eyes, and she nodded her head slightly.

"You haven't been talking to him again, have you?" Gracia would have laughed if it weren't for the serious look he gave her.

"He's---was my best friend." Roy looked down at Elysia. Maybe one day he'd have a daughter...

"I understand it's hard for you...Oh! He wanted me to give you something! He'd rather I wanted until your 30th birthday, but I misplaced it. Pardon my slip, but if you wouldn't mind, can you come with me?" Roy nodded absently, and looked down at the grave again. He hadn't noticed before that he was buried next to Kali...Kali Mustang...He shook his head to clear away the tears. Before he realized it, Gracia was tugging at his sleeve. Elysia was standing beside him with her arm linked in his as if she were his girlfriend. He smiled a bit at the thought, and walked with them.

-+-+-+-

"He had a small letter he had written for you. I didn't read it, but I knew if Maes wanted to wait for you to read it, then it was important. I'm just assuming that he would have liked to be here when you read It." he smiled at her graciousness. She truly was a rare find. Maes was lucky...

"Gracia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She blinked as if she were going to cry.

"Why did you never re-marry?" He bit his lip as soon as he said it hoping she wouldn't hate him.

"Elysia-Chan." was all she said as she handed him the letter.

i 

Well Roy, Your 30 years old. Hard to believe. I've known you for what, 20 years? Guess I should cut to the chase. There's a certain woman who likes you, I've gotten wind from a friend of yours that she's been keeping her eye on you. In case if I'm mistaken, I believe you know her as Riza Hawkeye...Anyway, I also got some information on her for you. Your only problem is that whole fraternization law. St this point I have to say screw it, and go for her, before she does something stupid. Her favorite color is blue, her full name is Elizabeth, and her address is below. I wish you all the luck in the world and you have to promise me I'll get to be the best man. Anyway, I thought I'd let you know, and save you a year of guilt.

Your Best Friend (And his adorable little girl)

Maes Hughes

/i 

He smiled at the best man comment. It was so much like Maes... He then let his gaze drifted to the address. He knew she'd get a little upset if he were to go there. He grabbed his jacket and hugged Gracia. "Thank you," he whispered and walked off into the night.

-+-+-+-

She was sitting at her desk reading a book watching the little girl on the floor by the fire. She was letting her hands warm in the fire, while watching Hayate roll around in his sleep. Riza smiled gently at the sight. After a moment or two, she went to open the curtains. It was dark, but Jazmine loved show, and snow she would get. Jazmine jumped up at the snow, and ran outside to play in it. Riza smiled and went back to her desk and reading the book again. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to Roy...after she helped him get better, she vanished without a trace...and since the military wasn't around anymore, she could let down and cry for Maes...

Jazmine was in the middle of the front yard rolling some snow into a giant ball, then made another one, but couldn't lift it. Riza smiled gently, and picked it up setting it onto of the other one. They proceeded to make a smaller one, and set that on top. Riza gathered sticks and rocks, and Jazmine gathered other small things. They made a small snowman, and Riza looked down to Jazmine, tilting her head a bit.

"Why not go inside and warm up? I'll make you some coco." She smiled again, and noticed out of the corner of her eye someone walking on the street. If she weren't so cold, she would think it was Roy.

Jazmine smiled at her. "Ok!" and ran inside. Riza followed behind her, but looked back at the man.

"Elizabeth!" Riza heard her name, and whirled around to see who it was. "Riza!"

She noticed it WAS Roy that she saw, and turned away as if nothing ever happened. When he finally reached her, he was going to touch her hair and make sure it was her, but she flinched and pulled away. "What do you want, Roy?"

"Riza, I went through a lot of hell to find you, can't you just accept that?"

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO FIND ME!" He flinched at her yelling, and she bit her lip hoping Jazmine didn't hear her.

Jazmine walked out the door holding a glass of Coco for Riza and smiled. She then looked at the man and backed into the house again watching him from behind the door. "Mommy, is he a pirate?"

"No sweetie. Just a mean man." Riza replied. Roy flinched again.

"If I recall," he said gently. "It was you who walked out on me."

"Your correct, Mustang, but I did my part. Once I was done in the military I didn't need to baby-sit you anymore."

"You...got married?" Riza shook her head, and walked away, but he put an arm on her hand to stop her. "Maes wrote me a letter a long time ago."

She wondered why he brought it up, and looked toward Jazmine indicating she should leave. "What about it?"

"He says that you loved me...but if that was the case, why did you walk out on my proposal?" She shook her head and looked around the yard. It was only a matter of time someone would shatter her little life with Jazmine.

"I...I had too much on my mind."

"You say it, but how much is true?"

"Roy, don't do this to me. You know how I am."

"Yeah, but I never pegged you as someone to walk out on others."

She flinched, and went inside slamming the door.

-+-+-+-

"Smooth move, Dumbass," he whispered to himself. He sat on the steps and watched the snow-fall. He heard her talking to Jazmine and smiled sweetly. She was so lucky to have someone to talk to other then Hayate. He heard the door open and looked up hoping to see Riza, but instead, it was just someone who looked like her.

"Mommy's sick." was all she said. "I wanted to say sorry for what she did...whatever it is."

He blinked, but didn't reply.

"If you want, you can come in. Mommy's too tired to know." He smiled inwardly. She had no idea what Riza was capable of...

"I'd...rather not. I don't want to get you into trouble." She nodded and went back inside letting Hayate out, and walked back out a moment later with a book and a two glasses with her. She handed him one of the glasses and set the other beside her.

"Thank you," he rasped. He cleared his throat, but only wound up making it worse. Just what he needed...a cold. "What's in the book?"

"It's Mommy's. She showed it to me once." She handed it over to him. "It was something a man named Maes made for her. All the people are in the military, but she won't tell me who they are. I think it's just something that she thought was good or something."

He scanned through it but saw no pictures of him, and smiled. So she hated him that much...

"Mommy had pictures of you in there. But she took them out and hid them in a shoe box under her bed. How do you know my mommy?" The little girl brushed some of her blonde hair from her eyes, and focused the green orbs on him. It struck him as odd that she looked a lot like Havoc. He shook it off, and answered her question.

"She used to work with me. Can I show you something?" The girl nodded and he lifted his shirt to show all the scars. The little girl traced her hand over the one on his chest, and he winced.

"So you ARE a pirate!"

"No," he answered chuckling. He debated if it was worth it to talk a bout it or not. "I was in a fight with a bad man. Your mom saved me. She even helped me to get better, but after that I never saw her again."

She blinked a few times and looked away. "At least she saved you,"

"What's the matter?"

"Mommy couldn't save me. She just adopted me. Daddy still visits. Mommy gets hurt when he visits...so do I...I don't like it."

He winced and looked away. No wonder she was so care-free. She used it to cover-up what really happened. The only thing that got him was that Riza was skilled not only with guns, but hand-to-hand combat.

Riza walked out of the house unnoticed by both of them, and slipped her arms around Jasmine's neck whispering something in her ear. Jazmine, in turn, nodded and took the book and two glasses walking off. Riza then looked down at the ground sitting beside him on the steps.

"I tried dating to get my mind off of you. My only mistake was trusting Havoc." She took a moment to compose herself and continued. "After he found out I was pregnant, he ran off to another country and left me here. He contacted me a few weeks ago to get Jazmine from me, but I adopted her, so legally he can't. I know you were wondering why she looked like Havoc."

He clenched his teeth to keep from making a rude remark. "It's just like him. Love them, and then leave them. Stupid little bastard."

"Roy you can't go after him. It would only be in vain, and Maes...Maes wouldn't appreciate it either."

"The girl, Jazmine, she said that he comes to visit." She blinked. Why did Jazmine go that far?

"He does." She coughed violently, and then looked back to him. "He abuses us. I would love to shoot him, but my aim isn't as good anymore."

He nodded as if understanding, but more worried about her being sick. "You should go inside. It's too cold out here."

She nodded and stood up offering her hand to him, smiling. He took her hand and stood up, following her inside, closing the door behind her.

-+-+-+-

The house itself was huge. He wondered how she lived there and never got lost. Apparently, there were two rooms that were left un-occupied, since they were where Jasmine's father and his recent "Playmate" were supposed to stay. This only angered Roy even more. Riza told him to sit down on the couch and sat across from him. "Contrary to popular belief, I actually am glad you came here."

He blinked a moment then thought about it. "Why?"

"I need someone to take care of Jazmine."

"Why? Your fine! You can do it! I'll stay with you!"

She knew it was a losing battle. Before she could think about it, she just blurted out; "I'm dying."

"No your not! Your just---" He was cut off again as she started coughing again. "What happened?"

"The last time I was visited by Havoc, he decided to poison me. It's called Dytoxafin; it takes up to a year to take full effect. Until then the person just suffers. Jazmine doesn't know. Please..."

"You have to tell her, Riza."

"I can't...I can't bring myself to do it." She winced and looked around. Was it her or did it just get colder?

"Then I'll do it! She has to know!" He watched her as she struggled to stand. He realized she wasn't just playing around. She made her way over to him, and hugged him. As he pondered why she was doing this, he gently hugged her back.

"I want you to stay here. Just until--" She couldn't say the last word. He nodded and touched her hair. It had been so long since he actually felt her. She pulled away from him, and walked off. He watched her leave, but she turned back to him. "Go to your house and get what you need. Come back here. I need to go tell a little girl about my secret."

He nodded and left.

-+-+-+-

It was almost a month after Jasmine's birthday, when they finally got married. Maes didn't go, but he saw it. Roy was aware that she wouldn't be with him long enough to have a real relationship, but to know she was there was soothing enough. He held her in his lap in front of the fire with his arms wrapped around her, and her head in his shoulder. As they watched the fire dwindle, she looked over at him, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I was beginning to wonder," she whispered. She could feel her body getting weak, and every time she coughed, she could taste the metallic blood rise. Jazmine had come to good terms with her mother, and became fast friends with Elysia, who moved in next door with Gracia. Even though Elysia were a good 4 years older, they still got along well.

"Roy, are you there?" she rasped.

"I'm right here," he answered as she fell asleep. He had been holding her palm in his hand checking her pulse every-so-often. Just as soon as he had answered, her pulse went completely gone.

-+-+-+-

I think I might write one more chapter to this. I don't know yet. It depends on how many reviews I get. I may do 2 more. The second would be the funeral, and the next what happens to them and who Kali Mustang is…Anyway, review!

j a z m i n e


	2. Just Deserts and Some Dirty Work

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINES SPOILERS AND LOTS OF SHOCKS!** After three days of pondering this, I decided that since I got such a large viewer response to this, I would write another chapter. This is actually one of the few out of MILLIONS of my stories that I liked. So with that said I'll continue. I also had to fight myself on weather to make this a song-fic or a regular. I'll do a regular fic, but if you want to see the one with the song, I'll post it later in the week. I apologize in advance for making this chapter so short. Sorry! -- J A Z Z Y

_**I'm Right Here**_

The man stood in his room for a few moments. It was just nearing dawn, and he would have to wake up his daughter at some point. They had both dreaded this day for some time now, but it happened, and he had to put up with it and be strong. For Jazmine. He put on his black coat and thought about the events of the past week. She he had finally found someone to love and they had died on him. Wasn't that irony? Absently he wondered if he was meant to be alone. But that couldn't be the case...he shook his head and went off to wake up Jazmine.

"Jazzy?" he got no response and decided to call again. "Jazmine?" This time the mass of blankets rolled over and fell off the bed. He chuckled and went to help the young girl up.

"Hi Daddy." she mumbled and went through her dresser. He blinked at her, and smiled a bit. She was a fine girl indeed. "Daddy, I don't have anything to wear."

He blinked and walked over to her closet and pulled out a black dress that he handed to her. He then turned her and gently led her to the bathroom to get showered and changed. When she was done, he was sitting on her bed looking at the floor. He hadn't said anything to her other then her name, and it frightened her. Maybe he was as scared as she was. She went over to him and gave him a hug. He didn't hug back, but continued to look at the ground.

"Daddy, I don't like black. It reminds me of..." she didn't finish, and watched as he looked up. His gentle black eyes were starting to tear.

"You shouldn't call me daddy." he mumbled.

"Why?" she asked him a bit dumbfounded.

"Because I'm not your dad."

Jazmine winced and sauntered off to her mother's room, getting a locket, and putting it on. She walked back over to her room, took her teddy, and took Roy's hand walking away. He reluctantly followed along, as they headed to Glacier's house. Glacier hugged Roy, knowing what he was going through, and told Jazmine where Elysia was. She smiled at the older woman, and went off in search of Elysia.

"Roy, I know this is tough on you," he wouldn't look at her, so she lifted his chin and stared into his eyes. "But you have to understand that Jazzy has no one. You have to hold in there for her."

"Glacier, why is it everyone close to me dies?"

Glacier seemed to know something, but she wouldn't let on, and he wouldn't give in. He heard, somewhere in the house, the melodic giggles of two little girls, who came running downstairs, and each took one of Roy's hands. He looked down at the girls, and Glacier gently told them to go wait outside. When they were gone, she took a step closer to him, and gently laid a hand on his cheek.

"I'm still here. So is Jazmine. You just don't understand that the person you love lives on forever in your heart. After all, wasn't it you who said in your vows that 'From here to eternity, I won't leave your side'? Well in that case, stay true, and she'll be there for you."

"Thanks Glacier," he whispered smiling. He then walked outside and took Jazmine's hand. She looked at him as if expecting him to kill her. She pushed all her fears aside, and gently encased her palm in his.

-+-+-+-

She wasn't in the service anymore, but they still honored her by doing a military funeral. The last time he had to come here for a funeral was his best friend, and now his lover. He managed to keep his head high, and not cry. Jazmine was gently wrapped around his leg with her teddy clasped in her hand. He took the locket she had given to him off, and slid the wedding ring onto it. He watched as they buried his beloved, trying not to dive in after her. He dug his nails into his palm as if to try and wake him from this terrible dream, but it was no avail. When people stood around mingling, and paying their respects, he watched them. One person in particular caught his eye.

He stood by himself, and watched them lower her into the grave, as if with a smug satisfaction. He had the usual cigarette in his lips, and Roy recognized him right away. He walked over to him, Jazmine following behind him. Havoc looked up at Mustang, and blinked. Then he looked down at Jazmine. He picked up the young girl, much to her protest, causing her to drop her bear in the process, which only made her cry. Roy looked down on her, and handed her the teddy, then looked at Havoc.

"What are you doing here, Havoc?"

"I came to pay my respects and claim what was rightfully mine." At the last comment, he looked to Jazmine. Jazmine started to cry again, and screamed 'daddy save me' which in turn caused Roy to flinch.

"You treat her as if she were an item." Roy Snarled at him.

"Technically she is." he bit back.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I fell in love." Havoc stated calmly.

"You walked out on her." Roy was biting his lip now; he didn't want to do something stupid.

"She had it coming."

"You poisoned her."

"Hey, I did what I had to."

"I suppose she had that coming as well?" he barked at Havoc.

"Nah that was her own doing. She's the one who trusted me."

"She looked to you for guidance."

"She shouldn't have. That was her own stupidity." Roy was tired of holding back. He fisted his hand, and brought it to Havoc's face, hard.

"You womanizing bastard. She loved you." He flinched and looked at his hand that was throbbing, then back to Havoc. "And if you really cared about Jazmine, you would have stayed to raise her. Now I want my daughter back."

"She's rightfully mine," he answered as he licked the blood off the side of his lip. As he did this, Roy swung at him again. Glacier walked over and picked up Jazmine before she fell, and carried the crying girl over to Elysia, who took her in her arms, and hugged her as she cried.

"Rightfully yours, legally mine." Roy stated calmly. Havoc swept Roy's feet out from under him, who fell from it, and kicked Havoc. Havoc winced as Roy's leg made contact with his groin. "And now you can't make this mistake again. Such a bad judgment of character on your part. Hard to believe she loved you. Bastard." Roy spit on him, and went to Jazmine, picking her up and hugging her. Jazmine snuggled into his chest and cried some more still clinging to her teddy.

Havoc got up and walked over to Roy, with a knife in his hand. Roy blinked, snapped his fingers, and walked away from the fire. He refused to kill one of his old comrades, which was some serious self restraint on his part, but on the other note, he made sure the man knew not to get in the way. Roy turned and saluted her grave, leaving Havoc on the ground whimpering in pain.

-+-+-+-

He made sure that Jazmine was sleeping before he went down to Glaciers house. He stood in the cold for a moment when she came down and welcomed him in. "I trust you got the note?" She asked him.

"Yes I did, now what did you need to show me?" he answered.

"Before I show you, let me explain. See, Maes isn't dead." Roy's eyes widedened.

"You've been keeping this from me for HOW LONG?"

"Don't yell please, Elysia's asleep." Maes whispered as he walked into the room. Roy had to keep himself from shooting him.

"What else are you two hiding from me?" he snarled.

"Maes faked is death because he knew too much about the Military. He was glad to see that you understood his meaning. Now, the next part may shock you." Glacier whispered.

"Riza isn't dead either." Maes stated calmly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT DEAD? SHE DIED IN MY ARMS!"

"Good, that was what was supposed to happen," Maes responded smugly. "I found her an antidote for the poison. The side effects caused a 'temporary death', meaning her body went into a state of comatose while it flushed the poison from her system. As soon as you took her to the hospital, Glacier took over and took her from there, to here. She's been here for almost three days."

"Why did she fake her death?"

"There were too many people in the military after her. Havoc was only one of them. And with Wrath on the lose yet, it was the safest thing to do. We had a higher-up in the military change all her information. Now her name is Liza, not Riza, and her hair and eye color were changed to Black and green, courtesy of Alphonse. She's considered an enemy of the state, so we did this to protect her. We're glad you played your part well."

"Why, Maes?"

"It's actually Miles now." he stated and answered the question. "In order for you to have a well, meaning relationship with her, we had to do it. She really wanted to be with you, it almost killed her to think of dying."

"How long had you been planning it?"

"Since before you came back into the picture."

"So the letter was just a rouse?" Roy was about to punch Maes, had it not been the fact he was his best friend and he hadn't seen him in almost 3 years.

"You could say that. Good thing Glacier is a positively evil person." Maes stated as Glacier went off to check on Elysia. "You want to know why Jazmine was so calm about it. Because we made sure she knew. That way she wouldn't be upset or scared at the new Riza."

"But you couldn't tell me?"

"We needed you to not know, so you could be convincing to Havoc." Roy shook his head. This was beginning to give him a headache.

"Where is she now?"

"Asleep. I suppose you want to see her?" Maes asked calmly.

"Yes."

-+-+-+-

OMG! This was my FAVORITE chapter! I got at least three emails about killing off Riza, so I brought her back! And I brought Maes back for my friend Maes! I wanted to point out that I have nothing against Havoc, but he's the only one who could pull this off. Thanks to Kateya for the ideas! Sissy Kate, I really love you right now! I had a lot of fun with this chapter, especially the fight with Havoc. That wasn't planned, it just happened. I took the "Fake Death" idea from the Manga when they killed Ross. So here you are my adoring fans! Chapter two! Will there be a chapter three? You decide! Later!

--Jazmine!


	3. The Real Reason

Somewhere among my mass of un-finished stories, and random quotes, I lost chapter 3. I had to go through and re-write it, which upset me, but if you're disappointed, then please don't hold it against me. This was also the reason why it took so long for me to update. I apologize in advance about the short-ness-Jazmine

**I'M RIGHT HERE**

**_Chapter Three: The Real Reason_**

As usual, Jazmine hadn't listened to Roy. She wanted in on the action, and the only way to do so was by finding it herself. She had heard him yell, which scared her, since she had never heard him yell. She skipped a few steps, tumbling, and got up as if it never happened. No one would notice anyway. She made her way, limping, over to Gracia's house, and stopped on the bottom floor. Elysia's room was on the bottom floor, since her little "Accident" three months ago. Jazmine went over to the window, tapping on it, and waited for someone to answer. It was cold out. Really cold. Shivering, she watched as a small figure walked to the window and opened it. Offering her slender hand, Jazmine was able to get inside. She giggled when she saw Elysia, but quickly stopped and dove under the bed when she heard foot-steps.

-+-+-+-

Roy began to pace the room. There was a good possibility that he would wear a hole in the floor. Maes only watched. He coughed lightly to allow it to register in Roy's mind that he was still in the room. Roy mumbled something, Maes didn't hear, and in an instant a flurry of girls was jolting toward them, and each went to their respective parents. Well, tried too. Jazmine wound up clinging to Maes' leg, and Elysia wound up on top of Roy, who had fallen when she jumped at him. From the looks of things, Roy was out cold, but then again, he was very deceiving. Jazmine went over and poked him, absently. In turn, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down into a tight hug. She giggled and tried to pull away, while Elysia poked her dad's leg, who put her on his shoulder. During all of this, they managed to Miss Riza, who had whispered something in her sleep, but Gracia caught it, and went into the room, slamming the door shut. The men looked up curiously, and Roy set Jazmine down, leaning with his ear pressed against the door.

"Daddy, eavesdropping is bad. Mommy said so." Roy only half-heard what Jazmine had said.

"I know, but I want to know how your mommy is doing, and no one wants to tell me."

Jazmine folded her arms defiantly. "It's still bad!"

"I Know Jazmine. That's why you should never do this."

Maes looked up at Roy, now sitting on the floor with a sleeping Elysia in his arms. "Hypocrite."

"Shut-it, Maes, your no better." Roy snapped.

"At least I don't DO what I tell them NOT to."

Jazmine huffed again and looked over at Elysia. "She's sleepy."

"Yeah," Maes answered, admiring Elysia.

Gracia had yelled, which startled Roy, and caused him to back up a bit. When she got no answer, she threw open the door and yelled at whoever was listening. "I need wet towels, NOW!"

Maes blinked and shoved Elysia to Roy, running off to do as she asked. Roy tried to sneak a look, but she slammed the door on him again.

"I told ya eavesdropping was bad." Muttered Jazmine.

"Yes," he said acting like a saint. "I've learned my lesson, father, I'll never do it again. I swear."

Maes slapped him upside the head and knocked on the door; Gracia took the items, smiled at Maes, and slammed it shut again. Now Maes was curious. Both Roy and Maes pressed their ears against the door. Jazmine only watched and poked the sleeping Elysia, who was now on the floor.

-+-+-+-

Riza smiled at Gracia. It had been a while since someone had taken care of her. She never really let anyone near her. She looked over out the window, when Gracia began to speak. "It's ok, dear; the medicine should take effect soon. I'm so terribly sorry we didn't realize it had to be diluted."

Riza merely shook her head at the apology. She had nearly lost her voice, but there wasn't much she could do about that. "It's ok," she whispered. "As long as I'm still here."

Gracia smiled. She truly was a fighter. Gracia shook her head when Riza began to pale again, and put the small tin on the floor beside her, when Riza began retching again. She was beginning to think it was a bad idea trying to tamper with fate. Look at what happened to Edward and Alphonse. She shook her head and laid the damp cloth on the younger woman's head when she stopped. Brushing her bangs out of the way, Gracia smiled a bit. "It'll get better, you'll see."

Riza managed a slight nod, and looked out the window again. "What was...the real reason?"

Gracia looked over at her, shocked slightly. "The real reason?"

"Why...did you...save me?" She managed to rasp out. Gracia laid a hand on her arm, and began to speak.

"I didn't want to see poor Jazmine-Chan grow up without her mother. Nothing is worse then being alone. I know this because I was alone half my life, until I met Maes. The dear he is took care of me after the war, just like he took care of Roy. He's really a sweet person, deep down. Even if you may not know him all too well, Maes had a troubled past too. Jazmine is still young yet. You're her biggest influence in life. The other reason was because," she paused a moment, then took a deep breath, continuing. "For the longest time, you and Roy had been acting like nothing was wrong. Like you left intentionally. You didn't. Your reason was Jazmine. His reason was you. You were both lost, and I wanted you to have what I had. So you didn't have to be alone. It would have...upset us if you died. You're like a sister to me, and I love you just as much. And Roy...well, Roy has his own problems, but with you by his side again, I'm sure he can work through them."

Riza smiled again, ever so slight, and half-heartedly answered her. "Thank you."

Gracia nodded and walked to the other side of the room. She took the things from earlier that she hadn't used, and opened the door. Roy was sitting on the steps, and Maes was holding onto Elysia. It would have looked innocent, had she not known both of them so well. "Maes, go take Elysia to bed. Roy, come with me."

The both nodded and gave each other sympathetic looks, scattering. Jazmine followed along with Roy, holding his hand tightly. He was still confused as to how she got there, but she was here, and that was all that mattered.

-+-+-+-

Gracia began to put the items away, talking to Roy half-heartedly. She wasn't even sure he was listening, anymore.

"Her condition is starting to improve, but she seems to have no will-power." Gracia whispered.

"I want to do all that I can to help. Is there anything I can do?" Roy yawned, and looked to Jazmine, who had fallen asleep against his shoulder.

Gracia shrugged again and looked over to him. "The best I can say is to be there for her. She'll get better eventually, but it will take time. I think of everyone, Jazmine can cheer her up. Jazzy is good at that."

Roy nodded and looked to Jazmine again. Such an angel. "Alright. Can I see her yet?"

"Give it a few more hours. I'm sure you heard her retching."

He nodded and blinked a few times. Was it possible she was worse then before? "Alright. Mind if we crash here?"

Gracia smiled and shook her head. "You can stay in our room. Maes won't be sleeping tonight. I need his help with something."

Maes groaned from the doorway and glared at Roy. Roy smiled and gently shook Jazmine awake. Jazmine looked up, absently, and clung to his hand. With her nails. He winced and picked her up, hanging her over his shoulder. "Do you mind if Jazmine stays with Elysia?"

Gracia shook her head. "Not a problem. I'll take care of Jazmine. You go to bed before you collapse."

He handed Jazmine to her and kissed her goodnight heading off to bed.

-+-+-+-

Riza blinked a few times. It was dark in the room, save the moonlight in the window. She closed her eyes and slowly opened them to adjust to the light. When her eyes finally adjusted, she noticed someone leaning against the wall. Had she one of her guns, she would aim it at the person, but the height was also a dead give-away that she didn't need them. The figure made its way over to her, and sat on the floor beside her bed.

"Hi Mommy."

A smile played at Riza's lips. What a beautiful little girl. She hadn't seen her in a week, and wanted to hug her, but right now her boy wouldn't allow her to get up without getting sick again. "Hello Jazzy."

It was nice to hear her mother again. She was beginning to wonder..."I had a bad dream and daddy's in such a deep sleep that I can't wake him up."

Riza nodded and held out a hand to the little girl, playing with her hair. "Why not...talk to...Gracia?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Hughes were working on something. They wouldn't tell me what, so I came up here. They won't let daddy see you."

Riza nodded sadly and pulled her hand away. "Daddy would...get...upset."

Jazmine walked to the side of the bed and laid her head on her mother's chest. Riza smiled and stroked the young girl's hair. "You'll be ok, Mommy. Mrs. Hughes says you're getting better."

Riza nodded and closed her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep. Jazmine hugged her and walked out of the room. "As long...as they want...me here." Riza whispered as Jazmine walked off.

-+-+-+-

A shrill scream broke the silence of the night causing the family to shake out of the dreary stupor. When it pierced the silence again, Gracia fumbled to Riza's room. Gracia threw open the door and, letting her maternal instincts take over, checked her temperature. Riza only huddled under the blanket, shocked. She had that dream again. The same one she had when she was 'dead'. They promised her she wouldn't dream, but she did. She had nightmares. This one, in particular.

She noticed Maes walking over, and kicked the door shut on him. This was her time to talk to Riza, and she would damn-near make sure she was ok. She went through hell and high water to get her back, and there would be even MORE hell to pay if she were hurt.

"Riza, can you hear me?" By now she had gotten her voice back, but she hadn't answered. "Riza, it's ok, it's only me."

She heard the younger woman cry a bit, and shook her head. This medicine was making her act really weird. She was hoping it would wear off soon; it wasn't like Riza to be jumpy.

"Riza, it's ok. No one wants to hurt you." Riza slowly pulled the covers down and looked into the older woman's eyes. Years of experience was shining in them. It made Riza think of an owl. She nodded, and fell asleep again.

"She'll be fine," she told them as she walked out of the room. The only one who wasn't there was Jazmine. She sighed slightly and pat Roy on the shoulder as if to say 'I wish you luck', and wandered off again. Now Roy was curious. Ignoring Maes' protests, he threw the door open, and was shocked at what he saw. This wasn't Riza...

-+-+-+-

WEWT! CLIFFIE! I bet you all hate me now. MUAHAHAHAHA! New episodes start on Saturday -does a jig- Yippee! Anyway, if you look under your seats, there's a basket of tomatoes. Feel free to assault me if this chapter sucked. Thank you for 21 reviews! I'm so proud! -Sniffles- This is the most I've ever gotten! I broke my personal record! Thanks, all of you! Sorry it took so long to update . Next chapter will be up in 2-5 days. Thanks! Peace! READ AND REVIEW! -Strikes a Vash-like pose- LOVE AND PEACE!


	4. Saved By The Little Girl

Ok, my muse is telling me to kill someone again. But I won't do that...just yet. -Laughs manically- My sister Kateya says you better review, because it took me five hours and 5 days to write this chapter. Anyway, Kate says if you don't review, she'll assault you with tomatoes. And she's got VERY accurate aim.

I'm REALLY sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm REALLY not feeling inspiration right now. I'll make it up...somehow. Maybe. No. never. DONT HOLD IT AGAINST ME! -Jazmine

-+-+-+-

I'M RIGHT HERE

Chapter Four: Saved By the Little Girl

Jazmine had no one to run too, and nothing to say. She was the youngest of all of them, but what upset her most was that they were SPELLING things out. They didn't want her to know something, and she WANTED to know. At the moment her father was a rollercoaster of emotions, and Maes was too busy keeping an eye on Elysia. She sat and played with her teddy, and when Roy WASN'T emotionally unstable, she was playing with him. As they had feared, her condition worsened, and there wasn't much that could be done to ease the pain. They didn't want too, but they took her to the hospital. All they wanted to do was be with her, and make sure she was going to make it out ok. Jazmine wanted to help, and not just by drawing cards.

"Mr. Teddy, what do you think I should do?" She blinked a few times and hugged the bear. He always understood. She slowly slid off of the chair and walked off in a random direction. Roy's head shot up when he noticed she wasn't there.

"Jazmine? Where did you go?" He got no answer and went to ask Maes.

Jazmine navigated her way through the busy halls for an hour when she came across another little girl. She stopped and looked at the little girl. She had short blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She was adorned in a small sun-dress, and a large sunflower was in her hair.

"My name is Jazmine. This is Mr. Teddy." She pointed to the bear beside her.

"Keri." the girl managed to whisper. She looked at Jazmine and touched the teddy.

"My mommy is really sick. Why are you here?"

"Sick." the girl answered.

Jazmine tilted her head to the side and looked at the girl. "You too?"

"Me." the girl answered.

"Oh. Want to play with my teddy?"

"Play."

Jazmine sat down in the hall and handed her teddy to the girl. The girl looked at the bear curiously as if she had never seen one before. "Have you never seen a teddy, Keri?"

The girl shook her head and looked at Jazmine. "Teddy."

Jazmine nodded and took the girl's free hand. Her father had stepped into the hall looking for her, and saw this, quickly swatting Jazmine's hand away, and tossing the teddy aside. The girl ran over to Jazmine and hid behind her, so Jazmine took the girl's hand again. A few seconds later and her hand glowed blue, and the girl shrieked. Her father ran to her, but Jazmine held up a hand stopping him. When the blue faded, the girl stood and looked at her hands, puzzled.

"Daddy..." she murmured.

"Yes, Keri?"

Keri ran to her father, hugging him tightly. "Daddy! I'm better! I can talk again! I can breathe again!"

Her father looked back to see if Jazmine was still there, but she was already wandering down the hall, dragging her teddy along the floor. She got half-way down, and entered another room.

-+-+-+-+-

Roy looked up at Riza. She'd been asleep for the past night, and he was by her side most the time. She was bedraggled, and it hurt him to see her so weak, especially through his own fault. He had missed seeing her with her blonde hair, and amber eyes, but it was all for the best. He wanted her to be ok, and was very worried, but at the moment, he couldn't let it show. Her lashes fluttered open to reveal green orbs that penetrated his own slate eyes.

"Roy?" She had to sound out each syllable, to make sure he heard her.

"I...I can't find Jazmine."

She managed to shake her head slightly, and watched him curiously. "She'll...be...fine."

A nurse made her way into the room and looked over at the two. She informed Roy he had to leave, so he reluctantly did so. When he turned around, he heard a scream and shook his head. A blue light flashed down the hall, and he immediately noticed it as alchemy, headed toward the source.

-+-+-+-+-

Jazmine made her way out of that room, just as Roy was walking into it. They ran into each other, and he stood up staring at her.

"Jazmine?" He asked a bit scared.

"Yes daddy?" she murmured smiling up at him.

He looked to her, then the bed where a man, who was once dying, was now walking around. He then looked back at Jazmine.

"You did that?"

She nodded proudly, and he took her hand taking her back to Riza's room. They weren't allowed inside, so they stood around outside watching through the window. At least she was walking again. She may never get better, but she was walking again. When the nurse left, she explained they would need to let her rest. Roy was infuriated. He let her sleep for three days! Sighing, he closed his eyes and stroked Jazmine's hair as she slept against his shoulder.

"Yeah, she'll be ok." he closed his eyes going back to sleep.

-+-+-+-+-

"Roy, you shouldn't go in there. Let her sleep." Maes cautioned.

Roy glared at him. "She's my wife, I've let her sleep long enough, and I want to see her!" Roy threw open the door and gasped. That wasn't Riza.

The girl looked up at him, blinking a few times. "Roy?"

He looked at the woman, then at Maes. So that's what he was up to. "Who are you?"

"Riza."

"No, your not."

"Fine," she pulled out a gun and aimed it at him changing back to the form of Envy. "I'll just have to kill you then."

Roy's eyes shot open and he realized that Jazmine was crying. He looked down at her and kissed her head softly. "It's ok, Jazmine, it's just a dream."

"But your hurt!" she protested.

"I am?" He quickly checked himself for wounds.

"You were crying. You're ok now?"

He nodded and looked to Riza's room. Maybe Jazmine was the key. He remembered what Gracia had said "Of all of us, I think Jazmine can save her. She's different; I think she'll be the one to save all of us, one day."

Maybe she will.

-+-+-+-+-

END OF THIS CHAPTER . I'm sheevyl. . My time is limited now, so I'll probably update every Friday-Sunday. Sorry it was so short, but like I said, I wasn't feeling inspiration right now. For those of you who can't figure it out, Jazmine uses alchemy to heal. She's innocent, loves everyone and everything, and can heal...what more can you ask for? Oh, yes, Jazmine isn't always adorable. ) Any way's, read-review-make me happy. I really like this story, and I'm hoping that it will continue, but , like all my other stories, I'm loosing inspiration UBER quick. KATEYA, YOU LAZY BUM! HELP ME OUT HERE! -Jazmine


	5. Almost Home

Ok, a lot of people (the two that reviewed) said last chapter was confusing, so after this one, I'll post it again. Just with MAJOR changes. Still pondering how to go about doing this...meh, chapter five? I wanted to point this out, I refer to Maes' wife as "Gracia" or "Glecier" so, and they're the same person. If it's not consistent, that's why.

* * *

Jazmine couldn't do much in the way of healing, but if she could bring a slightly dead man, then she can heal a dying man, correct? Roy took a deep breath unsure of where his thoughts were trying to lead him. The sheltered abyss of thoughtlessness was something that he was famous for. Reacting without a cause. He sighed and looked at the girl sleeping against his shoulder. She was his daughter, and she was a healer, but how can she help? He didn't want to put any pressure on her, yet could she bring back her mother? Roy merely watched as the orderly's made their way around the room, cleaning and checking vitals. They had said she would be ok, but even he had his doubts. He kissed Jazzy on the cheek and laid her down, walking away.

Time was of the essence, and lives were hanging in the balance and he needed to think of a plan. He paced around only half aware that Jazzy looked up mumbling something, and rubbing her eyes. She looked up at him as if nothing had happened, but he knew that for a young girl, even she could feel everyone's pain. She tilted her head at him, but he still remained silent. All Jazzy could do was watch him and wonder if he was ok. All at once, her (9) birthday, her mother dying, her mother coming back, getting a new daddy...it was all so hard for her to grasp her little fingers around. But as sure as she knew one thing, she knew this; she was going to save them all.

Riza's room was still held off from outside visitors. Nurses and doctors frantically checking vitals, administering pain medicine, whatever they could do to help her. They had told Roy there was a one in ten chance she would make it through. An even stronger possibility if she had something to wake-up too. So Roy stood outside her door and waited impatiently, as he often did, for them to allow him access. He looked back at Jazzy who managed a feeble smile. He was glad for her, not because she could save her, but because she was young, innocent, beautiful...nothing like Havoc at all. Since her legal guardian was "gone", that gave Havoc enough time to cum up with a way to "kidnap" her. Roy made sure that he couldn't, so he adopted her.

"Daddy?" Roy didn't look up from counting the tiles, but he knew who was talking to him. No one in the world ever called him daddy.

"Yes, Jazzy?" Jazzy was amazed he'd answered. He'd been so quite and withdrawn since the whole ordeal, she was afraid that he was gone too. Randomly, she ran over to him and hugged him. He smiled and looked down at her. "Y'know, now you don't look like me or your mom."

Jazzy shrugged. "I met a girl. She had cancer, I liked her. She was cool. But I saved her. I dunno how, but she touched me and just got...better. I was hoping she would, and as soon as she touched me, she did!" Roy smiled. He knew it was alchemy, but she was too young to realize that.

"Then that guy, the old one...he was dying. I sat and talked to him for five whole

Minutes, and he fell asleep on me. He wished he could see his son again, and so did I. I went to see if he was still awake, and he turned blue. The next thing I knew, he was hugging me!"

"Amazing. Now, do you think there is a possibility you can do it for your mother?" Jazzy shook her head and looked up at him.

"I don't know how I did it. I just know that I hope, and I get."

"I understand," he whispered inaudibly.

At this point they were both pacing around the room. Maes asked him to go home, get some sleep, but he declined, graciously. Maes decided to go back to the house. Inform Gracia and Elysia what was going on. Elysia walked back with him, and sat with Roy and Jazzy. Maes, in one of his "put foot in mouth" moments, asked a really stupid question. Just to see if Roy was even thinking anymore.

"Hey, Roy, you ever want to have kids?" Maes asked hopefully.

"Not with you, I don't." Jazmine and Elysia giggled, and Maes looked like he would cry.

"I was talking about with Liza (Riza). Wouldn't that be great?" He looked over at Riza's room.

"We already have Jazmine, Miles." Maes looked crushed.

"You can have more then one." Roy looked like he was going to snap.

"Miles (Maes), I hate to be mean, but we're not even sure if she'll get through this." Maes continued to watch in the window.

"I know, but its wishful thinking. Don't want to make Jazzy sad." Roy nodded in agreement.

Almost five minutes later an orderly walked from the room, nearly walking into Roy. The young man looked up at the older man and winced. Big mistake. Roy shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, Maes, Elysia, and Jazmine joining ranks behind him to hear the news. Roy's heart nearly sailed out the window when he saw the man smile.

"Well," said the man. "She's pulling along nicely. True military officer."

Roy read his nametag and responded. "Yes, she is. How long until she can be released?"

"Couple of days, week's maybe. That all depends on if she lapses again."

Roy nodded; He had a point. "This is true, what of her condition?"

"She's getting a lot better. Vitals are up; to a minimum, Iron and Blood level back to normal. She pulled out of her comatose state late last night, so you may see her at any time. They'll be moving her from ICU later." the young man stated casually.

"That's good to hear," Roy looked pale, as if he would faint. "One more question."

The doctor looked up from the chart of the girl in room 12A, then at Roy. "Yes?"

"Why are you moving her from ICU?"

"Healing patients don't need to be there. Only dying ones, or ones we aren't sure of. I can assure you, she's getting much better. In the three days she's been here, she's shown some major improvement. They'll probably release her sometime in the next few days."

Roy nodded and signed himself and Jazmine in on the visitors roll sheet. At the moment, she had requested only family. He was certain Maes could pull off his brother; not like they check anymore, anyway. He stopped and got Jazmine, whispering to Maes 'she's getting better', and walking away as whoops and hollers resounded through the hall. He looked back from reading the name tag, just in time to see Maes being drug off by an orderly kicking and screaming. He then put his hand on the doorknob, afraid to open the door. Jazmine laid her small hand on top of his, and he smiled, entering the room.

There was a tomb like silence in the room. The atmosphere was a bit on the cold side, but not too cold. The smell of anesthetic and such lingering in the air. Not exactly what they had expected, but not much they could do. Riza lay on her back, eyes closed, one arm resting over her stomach protectively. The other laying beside her as if there was nothing for it to hold onto. He wasn't sure if waking her was a good idea or not, judging by the IV attached to her left index finger, she'd be out for a while. He let out the breath he'd been holding, and pulled a chair beside her bed, laying his shaking hand on top of hers. He then laid a kiss on her forehead, whispering in her ear: "Can you hear me?"

She didn't make any type of response, so he whispered again. This time he added 'squeeze my hand once if you can.' This got him a response.

He felt her small hand close around his and squeeze gently. He almost fainted. "Can you respond?"

Her usually amber eyes, now green, fluttered open. She stared at him in disbelief. "I closed my eyes; you weren't here when I woke up. I thought maybe if I went back to sleep you would be here."

He smiled a bit watching Jazmine. "I'm glad you're ok. Miles was just drug off by your doctor. Making too much noise."

"He's still here? He and Gracia could have left. I didn't want to have to be 'begging' off them." She took a deep breath. "I already owe them more then my life for this stunt."

He nodded and smiled at her. "They're moving you from Intensive Care today. Your doctor says you've gotten a lot better. I can tell."

She nodded a bit. It was still a bit weird for him; not seeing the blonde locks, and amber orbs, but he'd gotten used to it in some...odd way. Jazmine looked up at them. "Daddy, can I heal them now?"

Riza paled; had she known all this time? Roy raised a brow at her choice of words. "Them?" he asked quizzically. Jazmine nodded and handed him her chart. Sure enough, down on the bottom, was a list of vitals for the baby. Now it was his turn to pale. Had MAES known? Is THAT why he kept asking? He let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. This would be interesting. "Jazmine put that back, I don't want to get kicked out."

She nodded and obediently put it back. "Should I?" she asked.

Riza looked between the two, confused, and irritated. "What do you two know that I don't?"

"Nothing," Roy responded resigned. He was afraid to let on that she was pregnant in fear that she might try to sign herself out. He decided not to say anything, for her sake, and the baby.

"I know you too well, Roy, tell me." She muttered. It was at this point he was glad they confiscated her guns. He hadn't wanted to be shot. Jazmine watched the onslaught giggling hysterically.

He looked up at Riza, a bit shocked, to see her eyes like that. He hadn't been used to her having green eyes, but he figured he'd get used to it. He sort of liked it. Not light enough to be hazel, but not dark enough to be black. Mysterious and deep. Not exactly Mossy, but in a certain light, they were light with a gold ring around the pupil. He didn't mind, at all. To him, she was still Riza, no matter what she looked like.

Jazmine looked up at him, smiling and pulling her sleeves up. He nodded to her, as if telling her to do it. She laid her hands flat on Riza's stomach, and did what she did best; she hoped. She wanted a little brother or sister in the worst way, and she hoped they would survive the ordeal. There was no way to tell if the baby was ok, but Riza wasn't. Roy had estimated it would be painful for her, due to the extent of her injuries and illness, so he took her hand and held on firmly. "It'll be alright," He whispered. Jazmine did the same for her, a blinding light filling the room. Riza shrieked in pain, causing Roy to hold onto her and whisper 'it'll be fine', in a reflex. The next few moments weren't what they expected, but the light faded. Jazmine stood where she once was, looking down at her palms. She watched as her mother and father talked, more of a whisper, and left the room, still staring at her hands.

If she was an alchemist...Why did that happen?

The orderly came back an hour later to check on Riza. Seeing that her condition was far more then improved, he moved her to another room in the left wing, to keep her monitored for a few more hours. Roy was allowed to sit with her, so he never left her side. In Jazmine's absence, they discussed different names. She hadn't realized he'd known. Not until now, anyway. When Jazmine wandered back in, she climbed into Roy's lap and sat there, hugging him tightly. He noted this and pulled away a bit, staring at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"My hands..." She whispered.

He looked down at her, flipping her palms over. Sure enough, etched into her hands, was something that he'd never seen there before. Housed on her hands were two small transmutation circles. On the left, was a circle that had another circle inside it, a wave at the bottom, and a diamond. On the right, was the exact same thing, upside down. Did that mean she was like Kimbley? Would she be the exact opposite of Kimbley? Why did this happen now? Or better yet, why did it happen at all? Roy looked up as Riza began crying. "I knew this would happen..."

"Why are you sad, mommy?" Jazmine muttered.

"These aren't tears of sadness, darling. They're tears of joy." Riza murmured and burred her head in Roy's neck.

* * *

There's still at least 4 chapters left to this. I know last chapter was confusing, so I'll just ask that you don't hold it against me. Please. Don't look down on future chapters because one was terrible. I was rushed with that one. That's why I made sure to make this one better. It took me two weeks to write this chapter, so...please review? Please? Purdy Puh-leez? - Jazmine 


	6. EDITORS NOTE

Alright guys, I know a lot of you are waiting for me to update…and yes, I promised not to take two weeks again, but a lot of you said you were confused…so I'm going to try and summarize what I have to far. All I can really say is that it helps me a whole lot more if you guys read from chapter one. I know it gets confusing; but I don't plan my stories out. Once I start them they take on a mind of their own. Seriously.

Another reason –yes I know, me an my excuses— My brother and I are planning to "switch places" because he's out in Pennsylvania, and I'm in California. He wants a change and I want to go back. Also; my friend Heather's dad died, and I was really close to him; even though I've only known him for two years. I can't say much about my job at the moment, but I'm applying for a job…and I'm in school—straight A's for once in my life. And on top of it all, I'm getting dental work done. Y'know…two teeth pulled, two caps, five cavities, and braces. Go me.

**Chapter One:**

Riza and Roy split up after the fall of the military. Riza has Havoc's daughter-Jazmine. Riza upsets Havoc and end sup being poisoned. Roy finds Riza and tries to save her. They get married shortly after Jazmine's birthday and before Riza dies.

**Chapter Two:**

Roy adopts Jazmine and takes her to the funeral for Riza. Roy runs into Havoc and they fight for a while over Jazmine. Roy finds out later that Riza isn't really dead.

**Chapter Three:**

Riza takes a bad effect of the medicine to 'sustain her life'. (This is where I lost most of you) Hints that Jazmine will end up saving them all. The last scene, Roy has a nightmare that who he thought was Riza was actually Envy.

Most of my dream sequences and flash backs are in _italicized. _The fact that most of my chapters are written in Notepad (I get discouraged and quit when I write in Microsoft because I see how many pages I have. I like it when I can't see the pages) and transferred over to Word for Spell checking and Grammar…it automatically gets rid of the Italicized font when I transfer it to the website. Since it's already checked, I don't usually check it when I transfer it. (Did that make sense?)

**Chapter Four:**

Chapter four centers around Jazmine as she goes around the hospital and heals people without her knowing it.

This chapter was two weeks late, and therefore in trying to keep cadence with my 1-week rule, was very rushed. I'm sorry about the atrocious detail in this one; I really didn't try very hard.

**Chapter Five: **

This chapter is about—a day after; Jazmine heals _them _you find out who _them _is. After Jazmine heals them she finds out that she has markings like Kimbly. Only hers are for a good cause. Her main difference is that she gets hers when she's done five good deeds. The next few chapters will be centered around Jazmine and Roy; since the family is Jazmine and Riza.

I'm terribly sorry for my really bad chapter…and the confusion. I don't put thought into the deadlined ones. If you wish to Flame me for them; then be my guest, but please don't stop reading for one bad chapter. That makes me cry :(

**REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

These are from chapter 2-chapter-5. Just as a little note; yes, Kali will be plotted into this XD. You'll hate me when I get to it.

Chapter Two:

Chase Me: I'm sorry; I had to do it. It's the only way for it to work. I'll make up for it by writing an all Havoc story!

Lt. Hawkeye: I really appreciate your enthusiasm. :) It makes me happy.

MoonYashaNichi: I was seriously tempted to keep this a one-shot, but I got too many reviews and decided against it.

The Mr. Clean Alchemist: Love the name : ). I read some of your stories and as soon as my pop-up blocker is disabled, I'll review. And yes, I brought Hughes back. I just can't see him dying. It doesn't seem to follow for me, I don't know why. The story doesn't make sense without him; and so, I brought him back for all you Hughes fans out there. HUGHES LIVES!

Yasha's Girl: Your friend has good taste, lol. Glad you like it, and I will keep your advice. I'm going for twenty!

Wing Omega: as much as I would love too, I'm trying my best to keep this rated PG-13+ so maybe if I write the alternate story…(yes, there's an alternate story to this)

ChibiRaccoon: Terribly sorry that I had you crying. : ( but you read and reviewed! Bless you!

Tsunade-Chan: Yes, I like to believe they are : ) I love Hughes. It's only fitting that he's once again, a scene stealer.

SPECIAL THANKS TO: gundams forever, WolfieWolf, Flava Sava, and—OMG, I had to look at your name twice to get it right—Tsuiraku Nami

Chapter Three:

gundams forever: Everyone hates me, I'm a positively sheevyl person. Thanks for making it your fave. I think…And I had to talk to my mom and find out what I was like as a kid to get ideas for Jazz. She's based off me and my little brother XD. Which is why she's such a tom-boy.

MoonYashaNichi: I did it because I hate you 00. Just kidding. Thanks, glad you like it.

Tsunade-Chan: Read and find out.

Cashmeritan: Go back to the summary of chapter three. I didn't post it cause I forgoted.

Reiya-Chan: I don't know who Van is. Unless you mean Vash. Vash is a character from Trigun –Totally wicket show, by the way.

Special Thanks to: Hotheadedhawk, Flava Sava, unexpection, tear drops of flaming darkness, yasha's girl, and –once again, the one I can't spell—Tsuiraku Nami.

Chapter Four:

Tsuiraku Nami: I know it was confusing. That's how come I have this chapter…edit…review response…side-note…THING! And I _still _can't spell your name!

Flava Sava: Read the summary of chapter three : (

Special Thanks to: MoonYashaNichi, gundams forever, yasha's girl, and ChibiRaccoon

The **_sucky _**Chapter! Go me!

Chapter Five:

Yasha's girl: You are my hero. One of my ONLY constant reviewers. –huggles- Thank you!

Flava Sava: Same for you too! -huggles-

gundams forever: Thank you for the review, lol, I'll remember to dedicate you in the next chapter for the review. : )

Hotheadedhawk: I hope this note-thinggy helps a lot with your confusion. : (

Special Thanks To: unexpection, Britz, and –yes, the one I can't spell— Tsuiraku Nami

---

Chapter Six will be up………………..as SOON as I can get some inspiration. So here's where I need the help of all of my constant reviewers; Tsuiraku Nami, yasha's girl, Flava Sava, unexpection, tear drops of flaming darkness, and gundams forever—since you are my constant reviewes, and know what's going on (sort of), I'm going to ask you to help me out for chapter six. PLEASE! I need help! In more ways then one! But at the moment I need help with my story! Just drop a review for this side-note, and I'll try and work in all the ideas I get. The more the better. : )

---

Also; in cadence with my 46 reviews and 1440 hits, I'm throwing a party. I don't have time to edit this for errors, so LIVE WITH IT!

JAZMINE


	7. Broken Glass

XD, I went through all my reviews for chapter six (five of you. Thank you), and found out soon enough that all of ya'll are in the same boat as I am. See what I mean? It aint easy coming up with ideas for these. I have numb fingers, so if my typing is bad, pardon me. - JaZzErDaZzEr

The idea for this chapter goes to gundams forever - Dedication goes to Albert Freiling for being the best damn dad I've ever had the chance of meeting.

--

Broken Glass

--

Things had begun to slowly shift back into place for the Mustang's and it wasn't too suprizing when Roy wasn't constantly at Riza's bedside. He'd started to tutor Jazmine in different subjects - though they were certain she didn't need it. She could already read just fine, and math was no issue. However, the thing that bothered Roy was the marks on her hands. According to Riza, they had been etched there when she was younger by Havoc. He'd told them that she was going to be 'a savior' many times, and had always referred to her as 'the bitch'. This always had Riza confused. The markings had gone away for a while, and unless Jazzy had carved them in again - there was only one other possibility for them to be there. Roy had spent three days training her, and testing her. Jazmine was good at what she did, and they used animals to hone her skills. Roy had told himself he would wait for a few more years before getting her into training.

There was no 'state alchemist' left anymore. They were alive; sure, but none of them belonged to the state. The military still existed, and you still had to try out to get in. Roy had been discharged, and Riza followed shortly after because she didn't want to be stuck with Havoc again. This worked in her favor, for Jazzy. The only problem they had faced in the end was each other. Roy missed Riza terribly, and Riza wouldn't admit it; but yet every story she told to Jazmine at night seemed to have a daring prince who was never thinking - and a princess who always rescued him.

Gracia had talked to the men that Maes had bought the medicine from. Apparently it had nothing to do with the fact that they didn't dilute it. More the fact that it had different results on different people. When she explained what had happened the man nodded and responded to her 'that's going to happen - give it a while and she'll be better. It's the healing process, that happens when they get rid of the poison.' and that's what Gracia had told Roy. Roy was amazed, to say the least, at the fact that his wife would be back. And Jazzy was itching to play with her mom again-but Roy had warned her not to be too rough on her mother anymore, at least for a while. Jazmine understood and went back to her training.

Jazzy was upset for a while; they wouldn't let her see her mom while she was healing - so she buried herself in the books. Roy had noticed this and took her hand, looking into her eyes. "Jazmine, your mom will be back soon, just try and keep your mind off her."

Jazmine nodded and looked up at Roy, Trying not to show that she was afraid. "I know, I Just wanted to tell her that I wanted to become an alchemist. Wouldn't she be proud?"

Roy nodded to her and hoisted her into his arms. "Alright, mom would love that, but we can't get into her room. So we can write her a letter. How does that sound?"

Jazzy responded eagerly and went with Roy to his office. He sat her down behind the desk, gave her some pens and some paper and watched her. She had a slow, neat scribe and it bothered him because all the girls wrote better then him. When Jazzy was on her second page, he took the first one -at her request- and read it for errors. Amazingly there were none-but he read it to see what she missed the most.

"_Dear Mommy,_

_I know you've been sick, but daddy says you're getting better. I can't wait to see you again. It's been a week now, and I still miss you. Daddy says it's not the same without you here, and we both want you to come back, so when you get better we'll be waiting. Daddy says I have a natural talent, so he's teaching me to be an alchemist. I can't wait! I thought that might be something to cheer you up. But I can't think of any reasons why I can't see you anymore. Is it because they don't like us? I miss your stories at night, and the hugs you give every morning. Dad stopped by looking for you, to say he was sorry, but Daddy just set him on fire. He didn't die, which is good, but it was funny to watch. Eventually daddy got tired of seeing him and dumped water on him. Dad says he's not coming back anymore, and daddy said 'good riddance!" So_"

That's where the letter ended. Roy was amazed at how neatly she wrote. He'd never seen someone with writing like that at her age. He'd always thought Riza was the only one; the Jazzy was good at it too. When she was done with the second half, he read that one too.

"_I thought I would write to you and tell you about my week since you've been gone. I had a bad dream last night, and daddy told me it was just that-a dream; and dreams can't hurt you in real life unless you let them. That's why he's so sad right now. I took Hayate for a walk last night. He was running around at the park. I threw a stick and he brought it back to me! He's a good dog. I don't want to be a pest though, so I'll finish off my letter. Miss you mommy!_

_Love, Jazmine Rhiannon Hawkeye-Mustang._"

Roy blinked a few times at the name. "Rhiannon"? Wasn't that 'Witch'? That must have been Havoc's doings. He looked down at jazzy as she started to draw on the back of the first sheet. Smiling, he leaned down next to her and watched her draw. She stopped and looked up at him, beaming. He smiled back and stood, picking her up. "Let's go to the park. Want to go to the park?"

Jazmine nodded and wriggled away from him. "I'll go get Hayate!"

As she ran off, Roy looked down at the drawing. There were five stick figures on the page. When Jazzy came back, he asked about it. "Jazzy, what are the people's names in the picture?"

"Well," she started by pointing to a short one with a long arm. "That's me. The one with the big-long body is mommy. And that's you next to her. Then playing with Hayate-who is the circle with legs-Is my baby brother or sister. I hope it's a girl, I want a sister." Jazzy hopped a bit, and then looked back at him. He'd forgotten about that, which was all the more reason why he made a bad parent. But at least he treated Jazzy like a human and not an item!

Jazzy took his hand and started walking out the door; Hayate's leash dangled around her other arm. He smiled a bit at her, and walked down the street. Jazzy had never known it-but Roy had something special in store for her. They stopped by the hospital where they dropped off the letter for "Liza". Before they went to the park, he took her to the graveyard. Jazzy was confused, and so she asked him about it. He stopped by the grave of Kali Mustang and laid a flower beside it.

"See, Jazzy, you don't have grand parents on your mother's side. On my side you have a grandfather. My mother died when I was young-so you are very lucky to still have yours. I almost thought for a while there that I would have to raise you alone- and I knew I couldn't do that. But I wanted you to meet your grandmother." he explained to her.

Jazzy nodded and stood beside the grave, laying a flower on top of it as well. "Hello Granny. My name is Jazmine. I'm your granddaughters. Daddy says that you were a very nice woman-and I'm glad to get the chance to meet you. I may not have known you, but I do now. My favorite color is Blue-because blue is everywhere. I'll take a guess and say that you like orange. Cause Orange is the color of the roses that Daddy gave you." She looked up at Roy, who nodded. "So you like orange. Were you a flame alchemist too? I know you can't hear me-but you did a good job with daddy. He won't hurt us like my other daddy did. And if he tries, then daddy sets him on fire. I like daddy, he's cool! Well, I love you anyway-and I'm glad to have gotten to know you."

Roy looked to Jazmine, who was playing with Hayate. He knelt beside the grave and said his own words. "I caught her mom. After 25 years, I finally found the woman of my dreams. The sad thing was that she was always there and it took me too long to realize it. I promise that I'll take care of them. Just like I took care of you when dad was at war. I'll be sure to treat them with respect-just how you showed me-and give them every opportunity to be who they are. I won't ever hurt them for my own will, and I won't let them down. Elizabeth and Jazmine are my life now, and I plan to keep it that way. I wish you were here mom...it was amazing at the wedding. But. I'll see you again sometime. Anyway, just wanted to tell you that your son was finally a man." he smiled and stood, finally having found closure.

"So where are we going now, daddy?" Roy smiled at Jazmine and ruffled her hair.

"We're going to the park, so Hayate can meet girl dogs." Jazzy blanched and looked up at him, then hugged him. Roy was taken off guard, but hugged back.

"I love you, Daddy." She said.

Roy merely blinked. He smiled and hugged her back. "I love you, too."

"What happened to your mommy?" Jazmine asked sadly.

"She passed away a long time ago. I was taking care of her for a while..." he drifted off, the memory coming back to haunt him.

_As explosions wracked the house, Roy refused to give up on keeping his mother safe. It was far from silent, and Roy knew all too well that they were next on the map to be killed. The raid meant that anyone who gave them room would be killed. He held his mother's hand hearing the cries of children upstairs. They had the nerve to raid a church, which only made things worse. They had shuffled Roy's mother downstairs to the basement because she was one of the few teachers. The children were with alchemist-specially trained-but most of them were no match for the guns. Panicked, Roy let in the girl banging on the door. She was around the age of fifteen, which was good since that allowed her to have a gun in her possession. As soon as the door was kicked in-she fired._

_One military man went down, two others came after him. While the blond haired, amber eyed girl was busy on the men, no one noticed the other man who fired at his mother. He heard the scream and ran to her aid, setting the man on fire._

_"Momma stay with me...please."_

_"I can't...if it's my time...then it's my time." she murmured._

_The blond girl watched on in horror at them, knowing the emotion all too well. She had lost her parents as well, to a raid, and only knew of what came afterward. He heard the distant scream of his father-who managed to get out alive. Roy stood still and tried fruitlessly to get her to stop bleeding, but his efforts were for nothing._

Jazmine watched him for a moment longer, seeing the pain in his eyes. She remained silent as she heard a man shout out her dad's name. The man came forward and looked Roy up and down. "Well didn't you get big."

Roy squinted at the man, then blinked and stared at him. "Alex!" he shouted and brought the man into a bear hug. Alex nodded and looked at Roy.

"So, brother, I see you have a family now."

Roy nodded at Alex. "Yeah, this is my daughter Jazmine. Her mother is at the hospital."

Alex's expression changed. "She wasn't hurt was she?"

Roy explained what happened. Alex shook his head. "Yeah...get this, Alex, she's pregnant too."

Alex gasped. "That's not good."

"I know," Roy added. He looked over Alex's shoulder to see Jazmine playing with another kid. A boy about her age. He knew who it was and shoved Alex. "You didn't tell me you were in town."

"I left a message at work, you never answered it."

Roy sighed. "I'm not working there anymore. I was discharged. You didn't tell me you brought Dave, when were you going to tell me?"

Alex shrugged and went to sit at a bench. Roy introduced the two, and then went to play with Dave while Jazzy talked to Alex.

---

(Note: The bold ones are Jazmine)

"So your name is Jazmine, huh?"

**"Yep. Jazmine Rhiannon Hawkeye-Mustang."**

"Hawkeye...Oh, I know her."

**"Yep. So what your name?"**

"Alexander Nicholas Mustang."

**"Cool name."**

"Thanks. I like it too."

**"Are you married?"**

"Yup. Portia is around here somewhere."

**"Oh. I bet she's pretty."**

"She is. Just like your mom."

**"My mom told me not to talk to strangers."**

"They don't get any stranger then me."

**"I like blue, my age is 9, and I grew up in East City."**

"Amazing. I like red, I'm 34, and I grew up in Central."

**"Oh. I like wolves and pancakes."**

"I like cats and waffles."

**"Do you read? Are you an alchemist?"**

"Yes, I read. Yes, I'm an alchemist."

**"What kind of alchemist?"**

"Water. The opposite of my brother. Imagine that."

**"Oh. Well it was nice meeting you, Uncle Alex."**

"You too, Jazmine."

---

Alright. It sucked. I know. I'm rushed again. Give me credit. The reason why this chapter is titled broken glass is because it's based off a poem I wrote. It's about how the pain of getting over a death is like walking on broken glass with bare feet. In any case, here's to you gundams forever, and Albert Freiling. Thanks - RIP. -JaZzErDaZzEr


	8. Little Kids Again

Oops o.o 

It's been exactly a month and three days since I updated.

My boo-boo.  
-  
I'M RIGHT HERE: CHAPTER SEVEN  
Little Kids Again  
-  
"Hey, Uncle Roy?" Asked Dave.

Roy looked up from the immense mark that seemed to be growing on the boy's arm from the fox bite. Of course he listened to the boy as he spoke, asking Alex what he should do. Alex merely shrugged and mumbled "he's a big boy, he can handle it". Of course, he could, after all he was an alchemist. Roy shook his head and looked to the boy again. "What do you need Dave?"

"How old is Jazmine?" He asked enquiringly. Roy blinked a few times watching Jazmine with Alex. She looked adorable sitting on the bench kicking her feet back and forth. Of all the things in the world-other then Riza-Roy loved his daughter the most. It had been nearly a year since he'd last gotten in contact with Riza, and nearly three years prior till he saw her again. He wasn't sure how to respond to Dave.

"I believe she's nine." He mumbled trying to wrap himself in taking care of Dave's hand.

"You mean you don't know?" Dave asked cocking his head to the side.

"Well, she's not my daughter; I never really thought to ask. And she refuses to celebrate birthdays, so I guess it's just her...her absence of--" he shrugged. "I really don't know."

"Uncle Roy, you realize you made no sense at all?" Dave muttered.

Roy nodded and watched the woman across the grove. She looked deathly pale, as if she'd never been in the sun before. Her silver eyes stared back at Roy from her perch across the grove, the wind softly running its fingers through her silky black hair. Her white sundress billowed around her in the wind, almost as if she wasn't real. For a moment he could have sworn he saw wings on her, but he knew better. It wasn't until Dave ran to her screaming "mommy!" that he realized it was Portia. He smiled gracefully at his sister-in-law, continuing to kneel in the grass. He knew that Portia was like that because she had a disease, but why was she so much more angelic? Jazmine looked down at her hands as the glowed blue involuntary. Her gaze rose to Roy, blinking a few times. Roy knew right away the symbols only did that when someone was dying. He looked to Portia, blinking a few times, could Jazmine save her?

* * *

Two weeks had passed by; Alex decided to stay with Roy and his family for a while since Dave was intent on getting to know Jazmine better. Riza was released the previous night, resting intently in bed. Roy was adamant on making sure she was safe and comfortable. Jazmine leaned back and watched her dad and Alex play checkers (I can't play chess :(). Half the board was covered in red pieces, the other half in black. Of all the color's, Jazmine preferred red. Somehow, to her, it symbolized luck. Dave leaned over to them wondering absently how she lived in such a big place. He and his family were stuck in a small two bedroom apartment with only one floor and five rooms. It was only the size of one room in her house.

A faint tap was heard on the door, so Jazmine bolted to get it, with Dave hot on her heels. Elysia beamed three boxes in her hands, Maes behind her with two boxes in his hands. Jazmine blinked and leaned to the side. "Daddy, it's Miles, can he come in?"

Alex looked to Roy who seemed deep in thought. "Hey, bro, who's Miles?"

Roy looked up to Jazmine, moving the piece a few spots. "Sure, go ahead."

Alex grinned and moved his piece forward one space, stealing the tenth piece of Roy's. He growled and they set up the board again. As Alex did this, Roy stood and greeted Maes. "Hey, what's with the boxes?"

Maes beamed and set them on the ground. "The ones that Elysia-Chan has are for Jazmine, for Christmas. The ones I have are for the baby."

Roy flinched. "We don't even know if it's a boy or girl, Maes."

Maes beamed even brighter and set the boxes down. "I know! Gracia and I took that into account. I did the shopping for a boy and Gracia for a girl. It was really her idea, to be honest." He stood on his toes and looked to Alex. "Alexander?"

Alex looked up hearing his name called. "Maes?"

Maes nodded and stood back, prepared to be tackled by his longtime friend. Instead of it being Alex, however, it was Dave. Dave looked up and beamed Maes' mouth agape. "David? Is that the shrimp from three years ago?"

Dave nodded and looked to Elysia, blinking. She was about his age now, and boy was she beautiful. Dave continued to stare, nearly drooling. Maes kicked into father mode and looked to Dave. "Keep your mittens off her...I know how to use a--" But he never got to finish the threat, Alex ran into him, nearly knocking him back down the steps.

"Maes, she's thirteen, she's going to be dating soon." Maes nodded reluctantly and looked to his daughter, sniffling.

* * *

The first thing Maes did when he won a game of Checkers against Alex was gloat to Roy. Roy glared and snapped his fingers, singing Maes hair. Elysia, Jazmine, and Dave laughed hysterically. Portia, who accepted Jazmine's healing gladly, sat beside her husband who was pouting. Setting up for another game, he stood and pointed at Maes. "You, me, checkers. NOW!" He demanded. Jazmine smiled at Alex who had managed to get cookie crumbs in his ear-which wasn't hard with her sitting in his lap. Maes was envious, he wanted a beautiful girl in his lap. As if on cue, Elysia tackled him, and then climbed into his lap watching them play. When Maes got stuck, Elysia managed to always find a way to win. Alex was ticked now; Gracia shook her head and watched them, smiling a bit at Roy.

"Kids will be kids, I suppose?" she asked biting at her lip.

"Yeah, Alex never could grow up. He's nearly 31 and he's still a little kid. It's sad, really."

"No, it's cute. You're the only one of the old group that 'matured'...but I think that's because Riza nearly kicked it into you." Gracia murmured.

"Please, don't remind me." he flinched remembering her heels-two inch spikes-digging into his manhood. It was that moment he realized there was a slight possibility that he wouldn't have kids.

"Besides, Roy, why not let you go a bit more? You have a kid and one on the way. Be childish a bit-It'll help your outlook more."

"Nah, I think I'll do the strict stuff. Riza hasn't been a kid in ages-losing her parents in the raid changed her aspect completely. She doesn't want the kids to lose anyone. She says she wants them to experience childhood like Elysia has." Roy murmured back.

"Yes, but she almost lost Maes."

"But she got him back." he countered. "Besides, Gracia, what exactly have you been planning? I see the looks between you two."

She shrugged and grinned. "It's a surprise."

"Does this surprise involve my wife nearly dying again?"

She frowned, staring at her husband's best friend. "I didn't know it would have that effect." She growled stomping back to Maes.

* * *

Elysia and Jazmine giggled breaking out Elysia's makeup kit with some bright red things from her mom's collection. Everything they had planned would go down today when they were asleep. Breaking out the padded bra's they did Dave's makeup and ran off down the hall giggling. Alex, Maes, and Roy sat down in the front room drinking scotch and talking about the past. Roy couldn't help but bring up his time in the military. Alex nodded a bit as he spoke, Maes speaking his peace about Haruko and the antics of Archer. It wasn't as if they weren't aware of Jazzy and Elysia being awake, but they were more too drunk to notice. Nearly around four AM, all three of them passed out on the floor, drunk. Roy was snuggled like a rabbit, Alex sleeping like a cat, Maes with his head on Alex's chest, and bare feet on Roy's head, slept as though they were little kids again.

* * *

Roy didn't want his older brother to go. It was one of those tear jerking moments where they exchanged addresses and pictures. Maes, Elysia, and Gracia had gone home a few days earlier, but had made sure to get the address of Alex's family. Nearly a week after they left, who else would show up at the door but the one man no one wanted to see. (Haha! You thought it was Havoc! Got you!)

Three AM, sleeping in bed contentedly, Riza heard the incessant pounding on the door. Where the hell was Roy? Shaking her head she closed her eyes and nestled back into bed, only to hear the pounding again. Shaking her head she slipped into something to war heading downstairs to get the door. Laying on the couch, in a nearly drunken stupor was Roy. Shaking her head softly she went to get the door. Of course, the only thing she saw was a very teary Winry, expecting to see Roy answering the door. When she looked up, her mouth dropped. "L-l-lieutenant H-Hawkeye?"

Riza nodded and looked to the significantly younger woman. "Where is Edward?"

Ed turned the corner, mouth agape with a squirming bundle in his arms. If it weren't for the fact he should have expected this, he would have dropped it. "Where's Colonel Shit?" Ed mumbled.

"Sleeping, like I should be. What do you want, Edward?"

"Ha, Winry! The rumors were true! They DID get hitched!" Riza wished she had a gun at this moment, but ignored the insistent pounding in her head to shoot him. Winry hit him upside the head and looked to Riza sadly.

"Edward was trying something new and set the house on fire-we have nowhere to go, and Alphonse is nowhere to be found..." Riza looked down.

"I didn't do it, Winry! I told you that!" Winry hit him again, looking to Riza.

"I'll talk to Roy, ok? Just wait here a moment." They nodded and waited as she went to talk to him. In the sky, the snow began to fall. Winry and Edward exchanged glances. It hadn't snowed in years where they were, this was almost a new experience for them. The baby in Ed's arms squirmed again, crying. Winry sighed and took him into her arms, leaning over and kissing Ed on the lips softly.

"I love you Edward Elric." She murmured.

"And I love you, Winry Elric." She smiled at the name and waited patiently for Riza to return..

* * *

Oh noes! Will Ed and Winry be allowed to stay? Who is the baby Ed is carrying? And what HAD Ed done to set the house on fire? Tune in next week to find out! Ah, never mind-skip a few chapters, I'm not going anywhere. 

W00T! I updated! And I added Winry and Ed to the mix! XD Go me. I didn't completely forget, I'm still working on it. I have a lot of things on my mind-I know, excuses, excuses. : P. Read and Review, please. - JAZMINE


	9. Is He Gone?

Alright, I know I haven't updated in a long time. I say blame my boyfriend XD. It's all his fault, always. I got lectured on how I ignored all my friends and responsibilities to be with him. I have to say that I'm incredibly sorry, and here's the incredibly short update to chapter 8 (?).

* * *

**Is he Gone?

* * *

**

"Where's The Colonel?" Ed demanded as he entered the house, brushing passed Riza and staring in wonder. Winry looked to the child in her arms taking a deep breath as she faked a smile to Riza.

"He's sleeping; he's been working a lot lately. What do you need, Ed? Besides what happened…I mean, how did it happen?" It wasn't often that Riza had to stop and think of what she was going to say, but now that everything had fallen from her grasp, she felt hopelessly lost.

Winry looked over to Ed with a questioning glance, smiling lightly as the child calmed and began to sleep.

"Umm…how about you two come in and have a seat? Roy should be up soon, so you can talk to him later…" Riza whispered to them. Gently taking the child from Winry's arms, she laid him into the crib for her unborn baby, and then looked back to Ed and Winry. Smiling a bit, still confused, she pulled away a chair for herself as Ed helped Winry. Winry kissed his hand lightly with a bit of a smile.

"See, Riza, the reason why we didn't ask for your help was because it's an alchemy problem, and as far as we know you don't know alchemy." Ed whispered a bit.

Riza nodded lightly, her hair falling over her shoulders. "This is true, however my daughter and sister can. My sister is an ice alchemist…Dallas…she's a sweet girl if you can find her. Jasmine is more of a healer, but it's still an alchemist. I know that probably doesn't help…"

Ed sighed and looked to Winry, then to the child in the corner. "No, probably not. See, Winry and I decided to find a way to get Al from that suit of armor and still keep his soul intact…but we messed up somewhere…"

"Yeah, we…Ed put a line where he should have put a squiggle line. Who would have thought that was all it took to mess up an array?" Winry added with mild humor. Riza sighed and folded her hands, leaning against the table a bit. "So he went back and tried to fix it but it was too late, he'd already initiated the circle…"

"By the time we got to fix it, we'd already lost Al. In a last minute panic I made another array and captured his soul, but unfortunately we weren't fast enough…" Ed mumbled under his breath as Winry hit him in the side.

"**_HE _**caught Al's soul, but we had nothing to bind it to, so we used…" She sighed and looked down, looking up as Roy entered the room, rubbing his eyes, with a very sleepy Jazmine in his arms. Winry then immediately silenced and looked to the table.

"…We couldn't find something to bind his soul to, so we bound it to our unborn son…" Riza blinked her eyes wide as she coughed lightly to hide her distraction.

"I thought that was impossible? I thought you couldn't bind a soul to a living human being…?" Roy asked as he made his way over to Riza's side, sitting beside her and taking her hand, holding onto it.

"Well, technically it is, but since our baby died, we decided to use him as a force to hold him…" Pointing over toward the small child they carried along with them, he sighed. "So in a sense, Al is now our son…"

Winry looked down a bit, thinking about it absently. "Please don't say that, I don't want to think about my closest friend being my son."

Roy sighed, laughing a bit as Riza looked to him seriously. Ed blinked his eyes fiery. "What are you laughing at, Colonel Shit?"

Roy sighed and looked to Ed. "Relax Bean. I'm sure Alex can help; he's good with that kind of thing. If all his soul is bonded to is another being, Alex can find a way to bring him back."

Winry looked up to Roy smiling a bit as she then became serious. "It wouldn't matter; he'd still be a little child. He's barely even two months old; he's got to learn everything all over again."

Riza sighed and looked down with a nod. "True, but at least he can have both "parents" now…I mean, he did lose his before, and so did you Edward. At least now he can have what you didn't."

Ed nodded, looking to Riza with a sigh. "Yes, but he's still my brother. I'll never be able to look at him again without being ashamed. He's done everything for me, and I let him down. How do you tell your little brother that you failed him again? How do you tell your _son _that he's your _brother_? How do you do it, Riza? How do you tell people all these horrible things and keep a straight face?"

Jazmine looked to Roy then her mother with a blink. "What serious things, momma?" Roy brushed back Jazmine's hair with a sigh.

"Nothing, baby. Momma can't tell you right now." Ed looked up at them, Winry blinked, her eyes wide as she stared at Roy.

"Are you afraid to tell your daughter that you're a murderer? That you slaughtered my parents in cold blood? That you didn't even once say sorry to me for it?" Ed wrapped his arms around Winry and drew her into a hug to calm her down. "You murdered my parents, you murdered many innocent Isvalens, and none of them did anything to you."

Riza glanced up, glaring at Winry with cold eyes. "If we were given orders, we were to keep them. If we didn't keep them they would have executed us on the spot. Not that either of us had anything to live for. You think we don't think about it, Winry? You think we don't regret everything we did in the military? You think he doesn't have nightmares over his decision? He hasn't even slept in nearly a month, Winry, he's constantly thinking about what he did to you."

Ed looked to Winry sighing softly. "Excuse her, she's had a rough time, Riza, she's going to be a bit testy for a while…especially since we just lost our son. We're coping as best as we can, though."

Jazmine climbed from her dad's lap and went over to Winry, hugging her gently. Winry smiled and hugged back. "Thank you…but…who are you?"

Jazmine smiled and pointed over to Riza. "I'm her daughter, Jazmine. I won't hurt you, I promise." Winry nodded and looked to Roy.

"How can we find Alex…?"

* * *

I won't make any promises on Update information, but I'll try to make it consistant. Thank you for reading. – Jazmine. 


End file.
